fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Beastly Victory
Pretty Cure Beastly Victory is another fanseries by MonoTheMonochrome. It has an animal-theme and almost every character is based on an animal of some sort. It also has themes of forgiving others, as well forgiving yourself for mistakes you made. Currently, it is planned to have roughly 27~30 episodes, 1 movie and 1 OVA telling the story of the previous Precure team. Plot For a long time, the world of Animalia has been divided in various countries living at peace with one another. However two have always been enemies, the Mammalia, who also rule Animalia, and Insectia, the darker species who lurk in the downtowns. An Insectian known as Bigbee attacks with a swarm of bee-like monsters known as Buzzers and manages to take over Animalia. Animalia's guardians, known as Pretty Cure fail to stop him and their leader, Cure Lapin, flees to Earth, leaving her team, family as well her home behind. Since then, Bigbee has been deceased and his daughter Hanibi has taken over as leader. Ruling Animalia with an iron fist. The Mammalia live in fear but a small rebellion begins to surface and they suddenly find a few mysterious bells which may hold the power to save their kingdom. So, two of the group, Chi and Nezu, travel to earth to find four girls in order to save Animalia. Meanwhile, Benio Nomura and her family have just moved to a new city, and Benio sees this as a chance for a fresh, new start. To atone for the mistakes she made at her old school. But being chosen to become a magical girl warrior definitely wasn’t in the plans.. Characters Pretty Cure Benio Nomura / Cure Ursa Voiced By: Yumi Hara Intro: 'Protecting with absolute might! The motherly heart of the bear, Cure Ursa!' Attacks: Ursa Slash, Victory Hit Theme Colors: Red (& Brown) Aged 17. Benio is a rather strict girl, who puts up a helpful and friendly face and takes her leadership very serious, but she's actually a big control-freak. However, she's honest, down-to-earth and reasonable but her black-and-white view on many subjects can cloud her judgement from time to time. Since she's the oldest, she feels responsible for the others’ safety and tends to blame herself whenever someone gets hurt. Believe it or not but Benio was actually very feared at her previous school and used to be a delinquent. She has apparently done quite a lot of stuff she isn't proud of in the slightest. She sees becoming a Precure and saving the world as a way to atone for her previous mistakes. Lives with her overbearing mother and sickly younger sister, Mifuyu. Benio is based on a bear. Chiyo 'Kuri' Ichikuri / Cure Acorn Voiced By: Akemi Kanda Intro: 'Dashing with absolute cleverness! The steadfast heart of the squirrel, Cure Acorn!' Attacks: Acorn Boom, Victory Slam Theme Color: Yellow & Orange Aged 14. A snarky hacker with a big brain, a bigger mouth but definitely the biggest heart. Kuri is mischievous, blunt and isn't above making snide remarks. But actually, she’s all bark and literally no bite as can be quite cowardly at times. Kuri has a not-really hidden heart of gold and is actually very accepting towards other people, even when people might except her not to. She's better known by her nickname 'Kuri' because of her strange obsession with nuts, which she's often seen eating like simple chips. Has a bit of a hoarding problem. Lives with her father and three older brothers. She is based on a squirrel. Kaname Shiratori / Cure Dove Voiced By: Minori Chihara Intro: 'Soaring with absolute elegance! The proud heart of the dove, Cure Dove!' Attacks: Air Cutter, Whirlwind Pirouette Theme Colors: Blue & White Aged 15. A rich girl who seems quite demure and polite at first glance but isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult others with a big, cocky smile. Underneath her facade lies a haughty, cold and slightly selfish girl. Is surprisingly popular with the boys, getting a love-letter almost everyday, but mostly ignoring all of them. Despite her cold attitude, Kaname often engages in attention-seeking antics, such as butting her nose where it doesn't belong and acting like a drama-queen for no reason. Truth is Kaname actually suffers from a very low self-esteem and desperately wants to feel better than others. One simple remark can easily make her depressed for quite a while. Has a love for ballet. Lives with her parents and older sister, who she thinks off as ‘embarrassing’. Kaname is based on a dove. Usagi Minato / Cure Lapin Voiced By: Aoi Tada Intro: 'Hopping with absolute determination! The kind heart of the rabbit, Cure Lapin!' Attacks: Lapin Kick, Victory Pound Theme Colors: Pink & Pale Yellow Aged 16. Leader of the previous Precure-team from Animalia. After witnessing her comrades falling to Bigbee’s army, she’s horrified and flees to the human world. Here, she befriends Aya and Shinko, two women who are a small idol-duo, and joins their group, causing the duo (now trio) to rise in popularity around Okamoto. She uses the name Mimi on stage. Usagi is lively, perky and childish to an almost annoying degree. She seems ignorant about the whole situation, but is actually guilt-ridden about her mistake and tries to forget it by having as much fun as possible. However, fate has other plans for her. Usagi must grow up and mature quite a bit if she wants to lead the newest Precure to victory, and maybe rescue her previous comrades too. She's based on a rabbit. Allies Chi A member of the rebellion against Hanibi who traveled to Earth to find the Precure. Chi is a pale-pink chinchilla. Her position as second-in-command in the rebellion is quite surprising to some, as Chi is soft-hearted, sweet and optimistic with not a single bad bone in her body. But if you cross her, or her friends, she can become a frightening beast within seconds. She can be serious when needed. Loves baked sweets, especially donuts. She becomes good friends with Kuri and ends her sentences with '-chi'. Nezu Another member of the rebellion. Previously a poor girl from the streets who experienced first-hand that Mammalia also isn’t as pure and good as many believe it to be. Nezu is a dark-blue rat who is quite timid by nature but an incredibly loyal friend who does everything she can to help the Cures. Is actually very curious and tends to ask a lot of questions. She’s also prone to day-dreaming. She ends her sentences with '-chu'. Villains Hanibi 'Queen Bee' ''' The main-villain and a bee-woman around the age of 19. Daughter of the late Bigbee and took over leadership when her father died. She's now considered the 'Queen' of both the Insectia and Animalia. Hanibi is a manipulative young woman who desperately wants to make her father proud (as ruling Animalia was his dying wish) but quickly starts to get a little to obsessed with power, just like her father. Hanibi is easily able to wrap anyone around her finger and make them obey her, and she seems to have a great time doing so. Despite not always treating her right, Hanibi considers Sasori her closest friend and hates to be separated from her, even being very clingy at times. She also has a noticeably big forehead and hates it when someone mentions it. '''Sasori Hanibi's right-hand woman. A scorpion-girl and childhood friend of her who does everything to please the queen, even If she herself gets hurt in the process. While Sasori may seem like quite the pushover due her quiet and serious nature, she can hold herself surprisingly well in battles. Her hair serves as her 'tail' and it used to be longer, as well poisonous, but due an incident, she isn't able to use it anymore. Due not being a native Insectian (coming from the same country as Dr. Arachnida), she isn't treated as well by other insects. Dr. Arachnida Arachnida is a....strange spider-woman. The medic of the group doesn't seem to care about the war at all and treats it more like an enjoyable little game, at expense of others. Not much is known about her but she seems to enjoy creating inner conflict and is a little scary, let's just leave it at that. Even Hanibi is scared of her, but since Arachnida has the most knowledge of medicine and poison, she has no choice but to keep her around. Hae A rather unlucky girl who gets pushed around a lot by her fellow members. She has wings but isn't able to fly and she is often used as Arachnida's personal 'lab-fly'. Hae mostly has a cowardly demeanor and can be quite whiny but most of the time does what is asked of her, afraid of the consequences. She’s actually incredibly vile, nasty and bitter, but just too cowardly to put others in their place. Her face is always obscured by her hair. Siegfried A swan-boy whose past is a true enigma. Appearing, out of nowhere, to offer assistance to Hanibi early in the series and always avoiding questions about himself. Siegfried is a calm and quiet man with a gentle demeanor, but actually enjoys messing with others’ minds, especially Kaname. Who he constantly mistakes for a swan, and his supposed ‘lover’. Buzzers The Monsters of the Day. Actually miniscule creatures which look like dark-yellow wasps. The villain will summon a Despair Hive, and the surrounding area turns into an almost literal hive where the humans can’t escape from. In the middle is a smaller hive, which the buzzers are coming from. They clamp themselves to a person in order to suck their energy dry, which causes them to sprout wings and transform into a half-bug monster. The only way to reverse the effects is to destroy the small hive and then purify the victims. Other Characters Mako Nomura Benio and Mifuyu's mother. She owns a grocery store and works there. She is often worried about her daughters and can be very strict and overbearing, especially towards Benio. Mifuyu Nomura Benio's younger sister. A sweet, innocent yet sickly 10 year old girl who often sleeps due her weak body, which causes her to get exhausted very quickly. She also gets cold very easily. Mifuyu is based on a Polar Bear. Daichi Nomura Benio and Mifuyu's absent father. Chouko Nakamiya A friendly and caring young-woman who works at the grocery store of Benio's mother. She lives in an apartment above the store and is considered a family member of the Nomura's. She is based on a Butterfly. Takao Ichikuri Kuri's father. A grumpy man who rarely smiles. Since their mother died during Kuri's birth, he has been taking care of the siblings. Masahiro and Hiroyuki Ichikuri Kuri's oldest siblings. 32-year old twin-brothers who work at a Computer-repair Service. Osamu Ichikuri Kuri's 25-year old brother and the one who she's the closest with. Osamu isn't a great rolemodel, at all. He's the textbook-example of a 'Basement Dweller'. A shut-in who spends his free time hacking into sites to get free music, games, pictures or information. He's also the one who learned Kuri how to hack. Soichi & Misora Shiratori Kaname's parents. Soichi is a waiter at a nearby restaurant, where Usagi, Aya and Shinko often dine. Misora is a dance-instructor with a wide variety of styles. Tsubame Shiratori Kaname’s older sister, who couldn’t be more different than her. Tsubame is a bundle of boundless energy. A humble and carefree young-woman with a passion for street-dancing. She can be a bit of a slob and tends to leave a mess wherever she goes, to Kaname's irritation. Etsuko Yamazaru Benio's first friend she makes in Okamoto. Etsuko is a friendly, cheerful and somewhat childish girl. Etsuko loves climbing and running and gets along very well with children and animals alike. She is based on a monkey. Kotori Hayabusa Kaname's childhood friend and rival. Often challenging her to a match of some sort. Kotori is rather quiet and anti-social with a huge sense of pride. She is based on a falcon. Miya Nekoda Resident Rich girl who actually isn't liked that much and not actually that pretty. Being brought up with lots of money and spoiled a lot, she doesn't know how the real world works and thinks everything can be solved by money. She tries to become friends with Usagi once she transfers to school because of her job but eventually really befriends her. She is based on a cat. Momo 'Mogura' Ogura A strange and quirky girl who loves digging treasures. She is certain that there is a treasure of some sort buried underneath the school. Her nickname, 'Mogura', means mole, which is the animal she is based on. Rokuro Fuku A mature and calm young man who is often found in the Library. Rokuro has a crush on Benio but too shy to tell her. He is based on an owl. Aya 'Tsubasa' Nijima A member of idol-unit Dobutsu*Hybrid under the nickname 'Tsubasa' (translates to 'wing'). A young woman who has a lot of feminine interests, such as shopping (especially for shoes) and having fun. She and Shinko see Usagi as a younger sister. Aya seems to be hiding a big secret about herself. She is based on a peacock. Shinko 'Shippo' Chiba Another member of idol-unit Dobutsu*Hybrid who uses the nickname 'Shippo' (roughly translates to 'tail') on stage. Shinko is the most outspoken and level-headed of the group and is able to say the meanest and harshest of words with a friendly, cheerful smile. She isn't mean spirited at all but can be a little mischievous and vain sometimes. She is based on a poodle. Kuroko Shiroyama & Teddy Two old friends of Benio who she would rather forget about. Kuroko is a muscular and loud girl who has a love for picking fights and Teddy, whose real name is unknown, is a silent, yet insanely strong boy who is able to literally hug you to death. Kuroko is based on a panda and Teddy is based on a, while not an actual animal, teddy-bear. Rika 'Kanari' Kanata An old 'friend' of Kuri from her previous school. Nicknamed 'Kanari' because of her beautiful singing-voice and golden hair. According to Kuri, her personality resembles Hanibi's a little too much, especially the way she treats Sasori reminds Kuri of herself and Kanari. Shockingly, she is based on a canary. Animalia Hamukun Taiga Shima / Cure Tigre Tsumuri Kata / Cure Escargot Rorita Monomoni / Cure Barrus Bigbee Hanibi's deceased father and the one who took over Mammalia quite a few years ago. Items PreBell The transformation device. A small bell in various colors which can be placed anywhere, when transformed it becomes a necklace. To transform the you have to yell: "Roar! Beastformation!" Locations Animalia * Okamoto * * Movie Pretty Cure Beastly Victory The Movie: Aquarium It's summer and the girls take a well deserved vacation to a sunny resort. But rest is far-off as they find themselves caught in yet another fight when a fearsome criminal escapes from his underwater prison. Luckily, they get help from...another Precure!? Trivia * Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:More Fanseries Category:Mono's fanseries